And Where Are All The Gods?
by NeoLives
Summary: Lost and alone a young mutant arrives in Bayville. However things aren't quite what they seem, and this young man may not be what he appears. How do the X-Men deal with a mutant who comes from such a different lifestyle?


_**Where Are All The Gods?**_

_1: This isn't how I hoped it would be._

Jacen took another sip of his cooler, he never had been much of a drinker, but he had to find some way to pass the time at this little get together. He hated parties, not that he'd been to many, but the few he'd had attended had solidified his opinion of them. There was just too many people, too much noise it was just so much. But he had it on good word that the Xavier crowd was coming tonight, so he waited.

In his gut he could feel the thump of the bass in his gut, and heat of the lights flashing against his face. Everywhere people were dancing to the music, some song about a con or something, he wasn't sure. The music drown out all other sounds, everyone was yelling to be heard. He sat in this small padded chair in the far corner facing the door nursing his drink, he wasn't sure if he could take this much longer it was too much of a sensory overload.

To his left a couple had decided that they were going to inspect each other's tonsils with their tongues, he gave a snort of amusement, he was quite sure they hadn't come together, in fact, he was pretty sure that the guy had come in with that blond on the dance floor. With a slight chuckle he turned his attention back to the door, people continued to pour into the house, he doubted that the Mathews house could hold any more but still they came, the front door never seemed to close as a near constant steam of people came in. _About time_, he thought to himself as he saw them enter.

At the lead of the quintet was a tall man, easily topping out over six feet, he was rather muscular, with short-cropped hazel hair, and most notably, red sunglasses. Fallowing on Shades' heels was a much shorter and younger boy, probably around 5;6ish, his black hair was almost blue, he had a gangly frame that spoke of speed and dexterity. The German, that's who that was, the German kid from school. Then there was another two, a brunette girl and a blond guy of African complexion. The guy was rather plain, other then his odd blond hair he looked like your standard skater-boy. The girl was pretty, probably about a year, maybe a year and a half his junior, her hazel hair was done up in a high ponytail, her clothes were tight enough to provide ample evidence of her figure.

The last one in was the one he'd been waiting for, the redhead. She was about his height and quite shapely, her long crimson hair cascaded down her back. She wore a pinkish white sweater that showed a little cleavage, her light brown cargo pants swayed with her hips as she walked; all in all she was rather entrancing. After a moment they dispersed, Skaterboy slipped over to the bar when the others weren't looking, the Kraut disappeared into a crowd of pretty girls, only to be ejected moments later, and the Brunette made a beeline to the dance floor, and quickly began moving with the music, much to the delight of the guys around her.

Red and Shades also moved onto the dance floor, however they moved together, danced together, their eyes rarely parting. Jacen smiled faintly, it was clear that these two cared for each other, it was almost sweet. After the first song Shades slipped away, it looked like he was heading for the bar, probably grabbing them some drinks. Red settled down into a loveseat that had just been vacated, Jacen smirked; it was time to introduce himself.

He quickly navigated across the dance floor, giving more then a few people little nudges out of the way. As he neared he saw that her attention was focused downward at her cell-phone. He flopped down beside her, and put on his best face. "So; you come here often?"

She looked up at him like he was crazy, "No." she answered flatly back.

Jacen chuckled, "Sorry, always wanted to say that. Anyways, name's Jacen." He said offering her his hand.

"Yeah, your that new student that showed up last week right? I'm Jean by the way." She replied taking his hand a giving it a small pump.

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you Jean. You know I think we have a couple of similarities, ya' know?" He said, cutting to it. He couldn't stand to stay at this party a moment longer then he had to, and if that meant coming off as a little weird then so be it.

"Umm I'm not sure I know what you mean." She said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her eyes darted across the room looking for Shades no doubt.

"Can't you feel it?" Jacen asked slightly amazed, how could she not sense their common curse. He knew he could, the power crackling off her was almost tangible to him.

"No. I don't think I do. Oh I think one of my friends wants me over there. Sorry I gotta' go. It was nice meeting you Jacen." She said as she stood up.

"Wait, please." He said reaching up and placing a hand on her forearm. He stood and looked her in the emerald eyes; she was a little shorter then her first though, about half an inch shorter then him. "I can feel it, like a flame amongst ashes. Your special aren't you. You're a tek." Upon seeing the confusion on her face he continued, "You know, a mover. A telekinetic." Her eyes flashed with recognition. "Ah yes you know that one eh. Like I said we're rather alike you and I." he said as he telekinetically grabbed her phone and began orbiting it around his other hand.

"Hey!" she snapped as she grabbed her phone before anyone could see it.

"Yeah I think we have a lot to talk about. Wouldn't ya say?" he said.

"Is there a problem here?" another voice asked. Jacen turned and saw Shades glaring at him, near nose to nose, while more accurately, nose to adams-apple. Then he realized that his hand was still latched to Jean's forearm, he quickly let go, and turned back to Shades.

"No, not at all." He looked at Jean and flashed her his best smile, "We still need to talk eh. I'll be in touch."

"Ok. Sure." She replied hesitantly.

"Great. See ya' around." He turned to leave only to be blocked by Shades. Jacen looked up at him and smirked, "Nice shades." He said as he reached up and flicked one of the lenses. With that he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that?" asked Scott.

"He said his name was Jacen." Jean answered.

"What did he want?"

"He; he was like us."

"You mean a Mutant."

"Yeah."

"We have to go then. The Professor will want to hear about this." He said turning to leave.

"It can wait, we all could use the relaxation. Besides, he's already gone, and he said he would contact me later, so…" Jean reasoned.

Scott looked around, Kitty and this other girl were dancing on this beefy looking jock, and she had this huge smile on her face. Kurt was sat on the couch surrounded by people who seemed entranced by what ever he was saying, and then suddenly they all burst out laughing as Kurt hit the punch-line. Off in the corner Evan sitting with his teammates from the basketball team chatting about latest game. "Ok. I guess it can wait till morning."

"Good." Jean said with a smile. "Now how about that drink."

----------

It was just before two when they returned to the Institute, only to be met by Logan, with a more disapproving glare then normal. Of course the condition they showed up in hadn't helped matters much, Scott had fallen asleep in the passengers seat, Evan was passed out in the back beside a tipsy Kitty. The only ones that were still going were Kurt who'd decided to port back before midnight, and Jean who'd been saddled with driving everyone home.

Deep in the bowels of the Institute the computer known as Cerebro hummed as it processed yet another command. Charles Xavier sat before the hybrid machine, his brow furrowed in annoyance as he tried yet another search. It had been nearly two weeks since he detected this new mutant, and still he barely had a clue as to who he was. That apartment that he seemed to spend most of his time in was registered to a Jacen McMaster, he used the same name on the enrollment papers for BHS; however there was no Jacen McMaster on record in the United States or anywhere else in North America. On top of that the photo used for his student ID didn't match anyone in any database he could access, including S.H.E.I.L.D's.

Charles had even tried doing a surface scan of the young man only to be repelled by physic shields, it wasn't that the shields were particularly strong, but to break though them would likely cause trauma to the boy. He sighed perhaps it was time to simply go and meet the boy. He looked at the time, it could wait until morning, besides who in their right minds would be up at near 3am.

Jacen ran a hand though his short hazel hair, it was all so different, but so similar. He looked to his left at the stack of books he'd assembled on his desk, each proudly displaying its title on its spin; _Great Men Though History_, _The Great War: The War to End All Wars_, _The Third World War: An in-depth look at the Cold War_, were but some of the more prominent names. The book splayed out in front of him, _History of the Modern Era_, was far more enlightening than the others he'd read so far.

It was more and more perplexing as he read on, and he'd yet to find the point where the world as he knew it broke from this one. A world were the Soviet Union had collapsed was unthinkable to him, be here it was fact. A divided Korea, and unified Vietnam, a free Taiwan, a capitalist Germany, it was all so alien. Conflicts in the Middle East, yet no mention of war in the Balkans or Scandinavia. But the most important, and probably half the cause was the lack of Meta's. He'd read though dozens of history books, documentaries, and textbooks and yet to find any mention of Meta's or anything similar. But they existed here, that redhead, Jean she was proof that Meta's existed here as well.

So the question was if they existed then why was there no mention of it. Meta's weren't something you could really keep a lid on. If they were all nationalized then what was one doing at a public school, and if they were public there had to be some mention of them, somewhere. The only way they could realistically keep it all a secret was if the population was small and tight nit and committed to secrecy. That would imply a population at least an order of magnitude smaller then what he knew.

He could barely wrap his head around it all, it was so foreign, so confusing. He shook his head; it was getting late, even for him. He reached for the small white bottle that sat beside his lamp with a resigned sigh he popped the cap a shook out a small blue pill. He looked at it; it was so small, yet so magnificent, it was his guardian from the dark places he wandered.

He popped the pill into his mouth and then quickly downed it with a swig of water, then turned off the lamp and head to the tiny bed he called his own. As he settled into his bed he looked at the picture that sat on his nightstand, he ran his finger across the photo, wiping the dust off it; his lips curled upwards in a soft smile and a tear rolled down his face. As Jacen closed his eyes for the night he hoped that he would have another dreamless sleep, he didn't want to imagine it otherwise.

Author Notes: So yeah. Here goes my first attempt at a Fanfic. Please Read and Review I'd love to hear your feedback, and/or constructive criticism, because they'll help me improve, hopefully. Be warned though, I lack a Beta Reader as of now so there's probably more then a few mistakes, if you notice them please point them out eh, I'll fix ASAP.


End file.
